Think We Should Wait?
by kidinluv
Summary: Will Harry tell Ginny of his feelings for her. And if he does how will she react and what will she do?
1. Feelings

Note: Not my characters there J.K. Rowlings

Think We Should Wait?

Feelings

As Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library studying, Harry not liking it much, and just then Ron comes bursting in, "Harry lets go play a game of wizards chess while we eat." As Harry looks up at the clock hes says

" I lost track of time. Ok!" Exclaimed Harry. They head down to the Great Hall. Harry sits down next to Ginny.

"Hi Harry" Ginny says. Harry turns and replies

"Hey Ginny how are you doing?"

"Harry why do you always ask the same question when I say hi?" Harry thought to himself, its to hard to just come out and tell you how much i like you. So he just said

"I dont know, I just do." As he turned away to stuff food in his mouth because he was blushing. As he sits there eating he thinking, why does she have to be Ron's sister? If were anybody else it would be ok but Ron's sister? I need to tell him that i have feeliings for his little sister. Well he not like me afterwords? What will he do?

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny akwardly.

"Nothing really." Harry replied. " Can we get together later so we can talk?"

"Sure" she said. "But what what do you want to talk about? Where do you want to meet?"

"Stuff, and lets meet in front of the room of requirements at lets say 8?" And with that they both left the great hall to go to there classes.

Later that day thats all Harry could think about was how to tell Ginny that he liked her, and worst of all tell Ron this. So as eight o' clock started to roll around Harry started heading up to the seventh floor. As he gets there he is surprised to see Ginny already there.

"You are late!" Ginny yelled

"No you are just really early" Harry said.

"Ok what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked. As Harry starts to blush he says,

"I wanted to tell..." but at the point he is interupted by Ginny saying

"You like me dont you i knew it!" she said excitedly. Harry replies shyly

"Ya"

"Well you probably know that I've liked you for a while" she says.

"You have? No i didnt know that you liked me"

"Well I do I've wanted you for the longest time and now I finally get to have you. Harry Potter kiss me!"

As he leans in to kiss her he starts to think that he wants a room with a bed in the middle. Then at of nowhere the room door appears and before he could kiss her he pulls away. He opens the door and nudges her in, "In" he says.

"I like it when you're bossy."

As they get to the bed he makes contact with her lips. Its the sweetest thing he has ever tasted. He starts to feel the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Shes lays back and screams " I want you so bad!" Harry heres this and takes that as a hint. So he starts to reach up her shirt to find out that she has no bra on. He starts rub her left breast with his right hand, but shes sits up as though something was wrong. "Dont you think we should wait?"

Harry has a puzzled face as he says "I thought you said you wanted me?"

" I do but dont you think we should wait a while to have sex?"

"If you want to wait why do you say you want me so bad?"

Just then she gets on top of his lap and starts to kiss him eagerly. As his erection grows he slides his hands up her shorts and grabs her backside. Then again she stops. "I cant take it. I like it so much it feels good, but im trying to resist you!"

"Then dont resist. Just let go!"

"I cant" she looks at the clock and after a slight pause she says " We better get back before we get in trouble."

Harry replies "Ya your right." As they leave the room they start to head back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry grabs her hand. She turn and looks at him, her cheeks are bright red. As they say the password the portait swings open showing an empty common room. Harry gives Ginny a long passionate and deep kiss then he says "Goodnight." As they head up to there dorms and there awaiting four poster bed.


	2. Are We?

Are We?

"Harry!" As Harry opened his eys a his stomache did a backflip. Did he know what happened last night?

"Come on get up you've been sleeping forever."

" O sorry had a long night last night. I'll tell you later."

"Ok, but im hungry lets get some breakfast"

"Ok" As they get to the great hall Harry sees Giiny so he goes and sits down next her. She gives a hug and Ron says

"What was that for?" As he looks at them puzzled.

"Umm Ron we have something to tell you...Ginny and I are going out." To both Harry and Ginny's surprise Ron replies

"Thats cool I knew it was bound to happen sometime." After Ron says this Harry gives a smile and nods. Then he leans over and gives Ginny a kiss.

Later that day Harry and Ginny were alone "I think we should wait for the right moment to have sex."

"But what if the right moment comes a long like right now?"

"I dont know. Heres the thing if it happens I wouldnt stop, but I want to wait for awhile. And from what my friends tell me it feels good."

"Then try a little of it out?"

"Thats another thing. If im going to get you I want you all at once. Im saying if i want one thing i want it all."

"Ok, follow me." As he heads out of the common room and heads towards the seventh floor. They get there and the same time there lips connect and thier tongues are massaging each others. The doors aperars again. He pushes her in again. Ginny lands on the bed first, Harry lands on top of her. They start snogging wildly tongues slopping every where. Just then he starts to put his hand in her shirt and cups her breast. She grabs his hand. They both gaze at each other then she lets go of his hand.

Note:will make more chapters just r&r


	3. Yes Or No?

Yes!...Or No?

A Slight moan came out of Ginny's mouth. Harry made her sit up, and with that he took her shirt off to see smooth beautiful skin with one obstruction. Her bra. He starts kissing her all over the neck. His arms reach behind her to take off her bra. He couldnt quite get though it was because he never practice doing it. Finally it came off and fell to the bed exposing her breast, he sat gazing, because they were perfect with platforms just resting in the middle. Harry goes back to her neck while his his hand cups her naked breast, and her starts to rub it. She moans with great pleasure. With that she pushes him away saying "Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"I didnt know i was?"

"Well you are I want some fun too!"

"Ok" He kisses her very eagerly. While they were snogging, Harry grabs her hand puts it on his chest and starts to move down. Finally after she thought was forever she gets a feel on his manhood. She thinks to herself it is true that when you have big feet you have a...

"What are thinking about?" He interupted her thoughts.

"O nothing." As Harry goes down her neck and gets one of her nipples in his mouth, and at that moment he felt a pop and his button was undone and his zipper undone but he keeps sucking on her breast. He feels a tug at the bottom of his shirt. He lifts his hands up and his shirt goes flying up. Ginny just sits there gazing at his amazing body. Harry goes back to her breast licking it. She gives a moan as she pulls out his member. Harry moans loudy as she starts to stroke him. She stops so he can take off his pants all the way. She continues to stroke as harry moans get louder. Harry pulls away from as he travels downward giving her litte kisses on his way down. He slowly pulls her pants off still giving her kisses. There she was sitting there in all her glory with a green thong on. He lightly pulls it away still giving kisses. He gets down to her warm soft center and starts licking. She lets out a loud moan. He keeps licking tell she arches her back and screams loudly and has her orgasm.

"My turn she says." She grabs his member and and starts to lick it lightly. Harry moans as she puts the whole thing in her mouth going in and out. He moans as he hits his orgasm. They both lay down and cuddle together naked.

"Lets wait a couple of minutes before we have intercourse."

"No! Thats one thing we are waiting for. To many things can go wrong."

note: i know they did it fast but thats why it a fantasy story. read and review please


End file.
